The need for brick edging devices to separate bricked areas from different kinds of terrain is well known. There are several basic types of brick edging devices utilized for a similar application, namely edging grassy areas. One type includes a single upright elongate strip with a horizontal flange member or a plurality of discrete individual flap members extending away from the elongate strip to provide support for the strip or an anchoring base for the device. However, edgers known in the prior art provided with these horizontal extending flanges or flaps have been designed so that the flange prevents bending of the strip or the flaps interfere with one another when the strip is bent, thereby limiting the angle to which the edger can be bent. Prior art edgers have also not been produced to accommodate standard size bricks when the strips are bent, but rely on the bricks being cut to provide a snug fit. Furthermore, in prior art edging devices, the horizontal flange or flaps or other means of support for the upright strip is commonly designed to remain uncovered by grass, brick or other substrate, thus producing a wide border between areas, comprising both the upright strip and the support means.
We have found that we can overcome these disadvantages in the prior art by providing a brick edging device that is provided with flaps that are configured and spaced to allow for bending of the strip to a variety of angles and can accommodate a brick of a standard size without the need for cutting of the brick to obtain a snug fit. In addition, our device, when in place, provides a sharp, well-defined boundary between the bordered areas.
Another type of prior art device in this class provides for the stabilization and securing of the elongate strip in an upright position using spikes or stakes with hooks at one end which hook over the upper edge of the strip. A drawback to this kind of arrangement is that during frost heaving the stake is driven up out of the ground and since the hook is securely interlocked with the strip, the strip is also dislodged from the ground. We have found that we can provide an improved snap fitting engagement between the stake and the edging strip so that, in the event of pressure due to heaving of the substrate, the hook will disengage from the strip rather than lift the strip from its position.
A single securing means is commonly inadequate to securely hold a strip in place at the boundary of a bricked region since there is considerable outward pressure acting on the bricks due to vehicles or people walking over the bricks. We have found that a dual means of securing the edging strip is preferable and have thus provided securing means both by way of a stake on one side of the strip and spike on the other side of the strip.
Connecting pieces joining lengths of brick edging are well known but have in the prior art, fixed the joined pieces in a manner prone to separation without accommodating changes in grade of the substrate on which the edger is fixed. Our connecting pieces overcome these disadvantages allowing for changes in grade. Also, many of the prior art devices are fabricated from plastics which are prone to splitting in cold weather or when struck during the installation step when driving spikes therethrough. Our device overcomes this disadvantage by being fabricated from materials resistant to splitting.